The Dark Aurora
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Duck Dodgers, Cadet, Commander X-2, M-3 & Onyx all go on vacation. When they get home, X-2's curious as a cat about a gem he sees over Tyr'ahnee's chair. Is it a good idea to touch it? Or, will it result as chaos? Read to see!


**READ THIS, I BEG YOU!**

**This is indeed a very old fan fic. I decided not to delete it because it does bring back an atmosphere that I sort of enjoy while creating or writing or drawing, as do a lot of my other old fan fics. And I don't feel like reading through this whole thing. I will tell you I'm sure there will be a lot of points (if you actually read this) where you go "Well, doesn't THAT sound incredibly familiar! :/" And there are characters in here that I don't even remember...**

**However, if you DO still want to read this, feel free. I don't blame you if you stop in the middle. Some of the stories I've written before literally make me want to gag. I'm not even joking. xD**

**And with that...**

One morning, on earth, in the 24th & ½ century, Captain Dodgers of the Galactic Protectorate & his Eager Young Space Cadet woke up & walked into the kitchen. "Cadet, what's for lunch?" asked Duck Dodgers. "D-D-Don't you mean b-breakfast, Captain Dodgers?" asked Cadet. "Yeah, sure, whatever…" said Dodgers.

"Ehh, cereal." said Cadet. "Cereal, huh?" asked Dodgers. "Yah," said Cadet. He poured some in a bowl, then milk & put a spoon in it. "Here you go, Captain Dodgers, sir." said Cadet, as he passed it to Duck Dodgers. "Hey, Cadet, get me the bag of potato chips." said Dodgers. Cadet handed him a bag of chips. He reached in & grabbed two out, then he put them in his pocket. "Nice collection, ay, Cadet?" asked Dodgers. Cadet just glared at him.

Later, in Duck Dodgers' ship… "Cadet, I'm bored." said Duck Dodgers. "Well, what'd you expect? We haven't been on vacation in a while." said Cadet. "Your right, Cadet. I'm going to call I.Q. & DEMAND a vacation!" said Dodgers.

Meanwhile, at the imperial Martian palace, Commander X-2 & Queen Tyr'ahnee were still sleeping. X-2 woke up, slowly. He got out of his bed, put on his slippers & went into the kitchen. Soon afterwards, the queen woke up to find X-2 up watching TV. "Commander, what are you doing?" asked Tyr'ahnee. "Watching public television." said X-2. "Well, it's a little early. In an hour, you have to go guard the gate." said Tyr'ahnee, walking by. "-sigh-" said X-2.

Later, out by the gate… "Now, you have to stand here & make sure that no interlopers get in the palace." said Queen Tyr'ahnee. "Don't worry, my queen. I shall not fall asleep on the job!" said Commander X-2.

3 minutes later…

X-2 was leaning on his staff, waiting. "-sigh- When do I get some time off?" he asked himself. "Having a nap time, X-2?" asked M-3. "No, M-3, I'm not…" said X-2.

Meanwhile, at the Protectorate Headquarters, Dodgers was in I.Q. Hi's office, demanding a vacation. "Dodgers, you had a vacation last week!" said I.Q. "No, it was more like last month!" shouted Dodgers. "Oh, really?" asked I. Q. "Yep!" said Dodgers. "Captain dodgers, sir, we have a message from Mars. It's for you & from The Martian Commander." said Cadet, handing him a note. Dodgers took it & stared for a second. "Hmm…" said Dodgers. There was a long pause. "Hmm…" Dodgers aid, again. After another long pause, Dodgers said, "Hey, anyone know what in the world this thing says?". Dr. I. Q. Hi took it. "It says:

Dodgers,

I'm bored out of my mind & I can't watch public television, because my cable just went out a few minutes ago. Onyx can't seem to find anything to do, either. And, M-3 is trying to make things out of spoons. Me & the queen have decided to go to the beach. The fact that Mars & Earth are friends now tells me that I should invite you & your Cadet to come along. I think that you will enjoy this, because we'll there for maybe a few days. I hope that you can come. M-3 gets very hyper when he drinks caffeine. See you there!

Sincerely,

Commander X-2." read Dr. I. Q. Hi. "Well, the little runt wants ME to come to the beach with him, huh? If it's a vacation, I'll do it!" said Dodgers. Dodgers & Cadet stared at I. Q. "Fine! But, only because it was an invitation!" said I. Q. "Don't worry, I. Q.! I'll be as good as a puppy! You know what a great Captain I am, right?" asked Dodgers. "Maybe in another 300 years." said I. Q.

Meanwhile, on Mars… "Your majesty, I'm ready to go to the beach, now." said X-2, in a bathing suit & holding a surf board. Tyr'ahnee came out of the bathroom with her bathing suit on. X-2 stared. "Coming?" asked Tyr'ahnee, walking by. X-2 shook his head back & forth like nuts. "Coming, my queen! Coming!" said X-2 & followed her. "X-2 likes- OWE!" said M-3, then got hit.

Dodgers showed up shortly afterwards. "Did I miss anything?" asked Dodgers. "No, Dodgers, nothing's happened yet." said X-2, with a pale look in his eyes. "Hmm…" said Dodgers. "What?" asked X-2. "X-2 loves the queen of-" said M-3. Then X-2 punched his arm. "Owe! Watch it, X-2!" said M-3. "Hmm… have you gotten taller?" asked Dodgers, getting closer to him. "Uh…" was X-2's reply. "COME ON! GET IN!" shouted the queen from the door. "COMING!" Dodgers, Cadet, M-3 & X-2 shouted back, running to bet into the ship.

Later, on the way to planet Nolandus. "C-Captain Dodgers, sir, what are you doing?" asked Cadet, when he saw Dodgers, in his pocket chips. "Why, I'm organizing my potato chip collection, of course!" said Dodgers. "You collect potato chips?" asked Commander X-2. "Yah, Want some?" asked Dodgers, handing some to him. "Uh… no thanks…" said Commander X-2. "Ha! Those things have probably been in your pocket for the last 350 years you were frozen! Haha!" said M-3, laughing. "Oh, contraire! They've been in there for the last 351 years!" said Dodgers. "Eew!" said M-3 & X-2.

"Suit yourself!" said Dodgers, picking up the chips that Commander X-2 dropped on the ground. He missed one & Onyx picked it up. Then he put it on his head. "Tee hee! Onyx is a potater head!" said Onyx, happily. "Give me that!" shouted dodgers, grabbing it away.

"What are you doing?" asked Dodgers. "If you must know, I'm working on a song. It's called 'There's no Replacement For You Remix'." said X-2. "Ok!" said Dodgers.

When they got to the beach, it took forever to unpack. "Dodgers, why is your TV. in here?" asked the queen. "So, I can watch TV., of course! Why would you even ask a silly question like that?" said Dodgers. "Oh, no reason." said the queen. "Dodgers, is this a snow globe or garbage?" asked X-2, being sarcastic. "You know!" said Dodgers, grabbing it away. "Oh, & what's this? Is it a box of chips?" asked M-3. "YES! How did YOU know?" asked Dodgers. "Uh… lucky guess?" said M-3, looking at the flashing label on the box that said, "HERE IS DUCK DODGERS' POTATO CHIP COLLECTION. PROPERTY OF DUCK DODGERS. DO NOT TOUCH EXCEPT FOR DUCK DODGERS." Later, finally un-packed, Dodgers, The Queen, M-3 & X-2 went outside. Dodgers ran through the water, yelling "LAST ONE IN'S A ROTTEN EGG!". "-sigh!-" said X-2. "He's right, you know!" said M-3. "Well, I that case, you're the rotten egg!" said X-2, pushing him down & running into the water.

Then he walked through the water. Then Dodgers grabbed a bucket, filled it with water, ran over to X-2 & dumped it on him. "AAAHH! SO COLD!" shouted X-2 when the water was dumped onto him. "Hee hee! You always fall for that one!" said Dodgers, laughing. X-2 pushed him into the water. "AAAHH COLD!" shouted Dodgers. "Ha ha, Dodgers. I'm not the only one soaked, now!" said X-2.

"Oh, yah? Why you little!" said Dodgers. Then he grabbed him & through him into the water. "Oh, so that's how you Wanna play it, huh? Fine!" said X-2. "HAHAHA! YOU'RE A FISH _IN_ WATER!" shouted Dodgers.

"Why, you little feather ball!" said X-2. "What are you going to do, huh?" asked Dodgers. They started fighting. M-3, sitting on the side, said, "Hee hee! I could watch those two fight all day!". "Will you two stop it?" shouted Tyr'ahnee. They stopped. "What?" they both said. "HE DID IT!" yelled X-2 & Dodgers. "He was dumping water on me!" shouted X-2. "He through me into the water!" shouted Dodgers. "You did the same!" shouted X-2 back. "You through a banana at me!" shouted Dodgers. "no, I didn't! I didn't even HAVE one!" shouted X-2.

Then they started fighting, again. "YOU TWO!" yelled Tyr'ahnee. They stopped. "I thought we came here to have fun." said Tyr'ahnee. Dodgers, holding X-2 over him by his collar, said, "Yah, right after I punch his lights out!". "Ooh!" said X-2. Then Tyr'ahnee pulled out a water gun & sprayed Dodgers. M-3 laughed. "Hey! What was that for?" shouted Dodgers. Then M-3 pulled one out & sprayed X-2. Ok! It's on!" dodgers & X-2 both said. X-2 & Dodgers got out water guns & M-3 got into the water. They sprayed each other a lot. Then M-3 put his down & splashed with his hands. "Ok, if you can do that, can I do this?" asked X-2. Then he put his Jaguar Belt on & pressed the button. "ROOOAAARR! CLAW MATADORE!" yelled X-2, now Claw Matadore. Then he jumped into the air & punched the water so hard that M-3 & Dodgers fell into the water. "Well, We came here to get wet, didn't we?" asked Tyr'ahnee. Then she joined in.

Then Onyx got into the water & splashed Dodgers. Then, Dodgers sprayed him with his water gun. Claw Matadore landed in the water. Then he pressed the button, again. And he transformed back into Commander X-2. Then, eh took the belt off.

That evening, Dodgers, X-2 & Tyr'ahnee, still in bathing suits, were sitting at a table with paper. "Hey! I know! I'm gonna draw a picture of me, doing… uh…. Something…." said Dodgers. "Well, you'll just have to wait & see what I draw, Dodgers." said X-2. When they were finished, dodgers screamed, "I'M DONE! HA, HA, MARTIAN! I'M THE FIRST TO BE DONE! SEE?", as he held his picture in his face. "TA DA!" he yelled. X-2 pushed it down. "Please, Dodgers, I'm trying to finish." he said. "Oh, yah? Well, don't bother! Because, I won! Oh, yeah! Go me!" shouted Dodgers, standing on the table. "It's not a race, Dodgers. "Dodgers, get off the table, please…" said Tyr'ahnee. "Uh… ok!" said Dodgers. Then he got down. "Say, have any of you guys seen the Cadet?" asked Dodgers, while Onyx climbed up on the table.

Meanwhile, Cadet was inside, sleeping.

Back at the beach… "What about M-3?" asked X-2. "I think he went into the cabin to get a sandwich." said Dodgers. Tyr'ahnee glared at him. "Well, I'm just saying!" said Dodgers. "I'm finished!" said X-2. He held up a picture of him & Tyr'ahnee, together & a heart above them. "Oh, Commander! It's so cute! And you're a good drawer!" said Tyr'ahnee. "Thank you, my queen!" said X-2. "Oh, what drama! Has ANYONE taken a look at MY drawing?" asked Dodgers. "Yes, Dodgers. Because, you had it right in our faces!" said X-2. "Well!" said Dodgers.

X-2 yawned. "I think it's time for us to go to bed." said Tyr'ahnee. "I agree… let's go…" said X-2. Dodgers just followed. "Goodnight, Dodgers!" said X-2. "Goodnight, Dodgers!" said Tyr'ahnee. "Night, you guys!" said Dodgers. "Goodnight, my queen." said X-2. "Goodnight, Commander!" said Tyr'ahnee. Then they went to bed in there rented cabin. "GOOD NIGHT, DADDY!" yelled Onyx. "Goodnight, Onyx…" yawned X-2.

The next day, X-2 was the first one up. He got his normal clothes on & went into the kitchen. He looked at the refrigerator. "Hmm…" said X-2. By the time the others got up, he had a breakfast prepared for them.

"Oh, Commander! Did you do this by yourself?" asked Tyr'ahnee. "Yes, I did." said X-2. "Well, it looks good!" said Tyr'ahnee. "DIG IN!" shouted Dodgers. "No! Wait! I think you have something to say, first." said Tyr'ahnee. "Hmm… yah, I do." said Dodgers. X-2 looked at him eagerly. _Maybe he'll actually remember my name! _thought X-2. "I can't wait to eat this chow! There! Enough said! Let's go!" said Dodgers. Then he stated gobbling up the food. X-2's look faded, but he sat down. "Dodgers, do you mind. We are trying to eat, too! And your grossing me out!" said X-2. "Sorry!" said Dodgers with his mouth full. X-2 just put his hand on his forehead.

Later, when they were done… "We should watch a movie! I know! I bought all kinds of junk!" said Dodgers. "Uh, yah, you brought junk, alright! And it's _brought_, not _bought_." said X-2. "What's the difference?" asked Dodgers. "Brought is when you bring something with you. Bought is buying something." said X-2. "Suit yourselves!" said Dodgers. "Well, I brought some stuff, as well. Why don't we just listen to my new CD. It's called "Ross Clark"." said X-2, holding out a CD. "Oh, I love her song, "Sunshine, Lollypops & Rainbows!" said Dodgers. "M-Me, too!" said Cadet.

So, later… _Sunshine, lollypops & rainbows everything that's…_ "Ok, I'm getting tired of hearing this all day!" said Cadet. "So? I love this song! Crank it up, uh…" said Dodgers. _Cool! He's trying to remember my name! _thought X-2. "Joe? No, wait! Uh, your name is… uh… R… Rom… Rosie?" said Dodgers. "Oh, yah, sure it is!" said X-2, being sarcastic. "Great then! Wait, it is? BAHAHA! ROSIE'S A GIRL'S NAME!" yelled Dodgers. "My name is NOT Rosie, DODGERS!" yelled X-2. "Hee, hee!" said Onyx. M-3 tried to hide his laughter, but couldn't. "HAHAAA! YOU SAID HIS NAME WAS ROSIE!" yelled M-3.

"Well, what is your name?" asked Dodgers. X-2 wanted him to remember on his own, so, he said no more. He just turned.

The next day, day 3...

"So, you'd say I like cheese & you like… what? Oh, wait! I got it, I got it! It's BIG BURRITOS! AND-" said Dodgers. "Dodgers, what are you doing?" asked X-2. "And, why are you dressed like a fish?" asked Dodgers. "I'm not dressed like a fish, Dodgers. Where going swimming, today. Are you going or not?" asked X-2. "Yah, you coming?" asked M-3, upside down. He fell down. "Whoa!" he said as he fell onto the floor. "Ah, fine." said Dodgers. Then he & Cadet laughed at the funny look on M-3's face.

Later… _Hmm… this time, I'm going to win. _thought X-2. He splashed through the water, yelling "KOWABUNGA!". "Hey! That's my thing!" said M-3, running in after him. Dodgers was soaked by the time X-2 was on the waves. Onyx wanted to follow everything he did, so he did the same. "COWABUNGA!" he yelled, then ran into the water, of course not as far as X-2, because he couldn't swim.

X-2 did a hand stand on his board & then fell into the water. "Whoa!" yelled X-2. "Daddy!" yelled Onyx, worried. Then, X-2 was under the water. While under the water, he saw something coming towards him. It looked like a big shark or a whale. He jumped out of the water, yelling "AAHH! SHARK - WHALE OR SOMETHING! IT'S AFTER ME! HELP!". Dodgers & M-3 laughed while Cadet through a life saver tied to a rope to him. It landed right on him & Cadet pulled him onto the shore. Then he squirmed out & rubbed his eyes. 'Daddy ok?" asked Onyx. "Owe! I think I got sand in my eyes!" said X-2. "Don't rub it! It'll make it worse!" said Cadet. "Can I say something?" asked X-2. "Uh, yah…" said Cadet. "Oh… FUDGE!" yelled X-2. "Oh, fudge! Oh, fudge!" said Onyx, thinking it was funny. Then, X-2 fell into the sand, wet & only warm because of the sun & heat from the humid air. He notices he could see, again. "Well, that went well." said X-2, sarcastically.

Later, in the house, X-2 was still in his bathing suit. Still wet, & tired. "What a day! I saw a shark & got sand in my pants!" said X-2. He was very relaxed. "Why don't you go change? You'll feel better." said Tyr'ahnee. "If you want me to." said X-2. Then he ran into his room to change.

The next day, X-2 was out on the porch, viewing the ocean. "-sigh- So beautiful… just like my queen…" sighed X-2. "Well, isn't that cute!" said Tyr'ahnee from behind him. "Your majesty! I, uh… didn't see you come out of the… cabin…" said X-2, slowing down.

Onyx came out & looked at X-2. "Hi, daddy!" said Onyx. "Hi, Onyx." said X-2. He looked at the queen. "heh heh!" said X-2. Then Dodgers burst through the door & ran into the water, yelling, "TIME TO SWIM! AGAIN!". "What is he doing?" asked X-2.

Cadet walked through the door. "Well, hello, C-C-C-C-Martian." said Cadet. "Uh, hi?" said X-2. M-3 appeared upside down. "Say, are you gonna go swimming with the rest of us?" asked M-3. Then he fell over. "I think I'll - pass - HAHAHA! THAT'S ALWAYS FUNNY!" shouted X-2. "He likes being upside down, doesn't he?" asked Tyr'ahnee. "Tell me about it!" said X-2, still laughing.

The next day was the day they packed there stuff up & went home. It took forever to pack up. As it did to unpack, again, because of dodgers' junk.

When they got home, they all settled in. "-sigh- Nice to be home, again after being on vacation for a week." said X-2. "I was kinda hoping for more." said M-3. "Oh, you" said Tyr'ahnee. -DING! DONG!- "Who could that be?" asked X-2. "I'll get it!" said M-3. When he opened the door, he found quit a surprise. A Martian, who, to M-3, was known as Monty, was at the door. "I heard you were here, so I came over." said Monty. "Oh, hi, Monty!" said M-3. "Monty? Who's Monty?' asked X-2. "Oh, yah, & this is your friend, Commander X-2, is it?" asked Monty. "Uh, yes. Your… Monty?" asked X-2. "Yep! And M-3 is a childhood friend of mine. "Cool!" said X-2.

Monty had white hair & wore a green shirt with a star on it & black pants & shoes. They walked to the kitchen. "Can I get you some refreshments?" asked M-3. "So, you live here, now?" asked Monty. "Yep! And you?" asked M-3. "Actually, I was thinking about moving here. This is a nice place you got here." said Monty. "Yah, that's because this is a royal place." said M-3.

Later, on Duck Dodgers' ship, Dodgers & Cadet were resting from there vacation, as well. "Well, Cadet, we had fun at our vacation, today!" said Dodgers. I. Q. appeared on the screen. "And I'm not giving you another for at least a month! You were gone for 5 ½ days!" said I. Q. "Uh, it was a vacation. A vacation is SUPPOSED to last that long!" said Dodgers.

"Well, you still won't need another one for a while, now, will you?" asked I. Q. Hi. "Yah, maybe in a couple weeks. Dodgers out!" said Dodgers.

Meanwhile, on Mars, it was close to bedtime. "Your majesty, I'm done getting ready for bed. You coming?" asked X-2. Then he noticed a sparkling diamond-like gem above her chair. "Yes. I'll be right there." said Tyr'ahnee, breaking his trance.

That night, X-2 woke up. _Hmm… I wonder what that gem was. I've never seen it, before… _thought X-2. He got up, quietly & walked into the room where Tyr'ahnee's chair was. He saw the gem, glowing in the dark. "It's beautiful!" X-2 whispered to himself. His curiosity defeated his common sense. Then he tried to climb the chair. When he could almost reach it, he knocked it off & then fell off. He landed, safely, but the gem didn't. It broke. And to X-2's surprise, when it broke, it let out a radiant, yellow light. "Oh, so… bright!" said X-2. Then the glow faded completely. X-2, breathing a little hard, said to himself, "I'd better get that fixed.". He pulled out some glue & tried to put it back together.

Then he hung it back up & rushed back to bed.

The next morning, X-2 walked into the room that he'd been in last night. "It's still there. Maybe the glue worked." said X-2. "Worked on what?" asked Tyr'ahnee. "Uh… uh… uh…" stuttered X-2. Then the gem fell off the wall & broke. "Uh, that… I was curious & I accidentally broke it last night." said X-2. "Oh, no! Not that one!" said Tyr'ahnee.

"Huh?" asked X-2, as Tyr'ahnee ran to grab it. "Oh, no! This is terrible!" said Tyr'ahnee. "What, I mean, sure it's expensive, but aren't you over-reacting just a little bit?" asked X-2. "You don't understand! It's not the price. I didn't even buy it. It's a weapon." said Tyr'ahnee. "Wah?" asked X-2. "-sigh- Come on." said Tyr'ahnee.

Later, X-2 & Tyr'ahnee were looking at a metal tablet that told the story of the Dark Aurora. "What's "The Dark Aurora"?" asked X-2. "A powerful Martian weapon. It was first made to fight against the people of earth. But, then, we realized how dangerous the changes of releasing it would be. So, we sealed it in "The Gem of Armor". It's what you broke. The only way to seal it is to plant the Gem of Peace in The Dark Aurora's skin." explained Tyr'ahnee. "So, your saying, that I unleashed a danger on the whole planet?" asked X-2.

"Well, yah, but, don't worry. I can't remember if that was a decoy or the real thing. If you see anything strange, you tell me." said Tyr'ahnee. "Oh," said X-2. Then, eh sighed, relieved. "Hey, what's up?" asked M-3, with Monty right beside him. "Did you two sleep well?" asked Tyr'ahnee. "Yes." said M-3. "Very." said Monty.

Later, X-2 was walking through the earth city to pick up his dry cleaning. When he saw a black object through a couple of buildings. It began to rain. The black object looked as if the be on fire, but with purple flames. But, they didn't go out.

"Uh, oh!" said X-2. Then he ran to a building. It was extremely high, but he wanted to see what that thing was. So he began to climb up. When he finally made it to the top, he almost fell off. He fell over. He hung on tight to the top of the tall, skinny building, even though there really wasn't much to hang onto. Especially when it was raining. What he saw made him speechless. It was a huge black aura-like thing with purple flames all around it. It had only eyes, a mouth & really sharp claws. It's eyes were pure white. And his claws were sharper than any knife X-2 had ever seen. It glared at X-2. He was scared half to death.

Then he slowly got up & the big thing knocked him of the building. Then he fell off. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed X-2 as he fell down from the building. He landed in a dumpster & the lid fell on top of him. He opened the lid & fell out of the dumpster. Falling from so high made him pass out.

A few hours later, he woke up, still covered in trash, at the Protectorate Headquarters by Dr. I. Q. Hi. Dodgers & Cadet were around him. "Hello… are you ok?" asked I. Q. X-2 slowly opened his eyes then he tried to sit up. "Is the black this… gone?" asked X-2.

"Black thing? What black thing?" asked I. Q. Then, the eye of the black thing that X-2 had seen, before. "W-What is THAT?" asked I. Q. "I have NO idea!" said Dodgers. Then, the black thing left. "What was that?" asked I. Q., again. "I said, I don't-" said Dodgers, but was interrupted by X-2.

"I don't know… but, I have a strong feeling that it could be… The Dark Aurora…" said X-2.

"The Dark Whatah?" asked Dodgers. "The Dark Aurora. It's an ancient Martian weapon that was sealed in the Gem of Armor, which I broke, yesterday. Now, it's on a rampage & it won't stop until Mars & Earth are both destroyed." said X-2. "Well, we'll worry about that, later. Right now, we need to get you to a doctor & then back to Mars." said I. Q. "Ok…" said X-2. Then he fell asleep. "Dodgers, take him to Nurse Carrie, then back to Mars." said Dr. I. Q. "You got it, sir!" said Dodgers.

Later, in Nurse Carrie's office, Dodgers & Cadet were waiting for her to come in. X-2 was still asleep. Then, Nurse Carrie came in. "So, I heard he fell off of a building?" asked Nurse Carrie. "Y-Yes, ma'am." said Cadet.

"Well, let's take a look." said Carrie. She woke X-2 up. Then he freaked out. "AAH! WHERE IS IT! I CAN EXPLAIN!" yelled X-2. "Uh…" said Carrie. 'Hey, your that lady who gave me surgery for an internal injury. "Yes. And I'm going to help you with your health problem, again." said Carrie. "Oh," said X-2. "Well, to start, when did this happen?" asked Carrie. "Well… it happened… a few hours ago, I guess. I don't know. I was asleep most of the time." said X-2. "Ok." said Carrie.

"And, uh, I fell off of that building because… something is on a rampage outside of this building." said X-2. "Well, let's take a look at this, first." said Carrie.

Later… "Well, your fine, you just have a scratch on your back. But, this time, you can just go home. Get lots of rest & you'll be better in maybe a few days." said Carrie. "Ok, thanks." said X-2.

Later, after being dropped off on Mars… "My queen, The Dark Aurora has made it to earth some how. I would have came straight home to warn you, but I fell off of a building & had to go to the doctor. But, I saw it, & it was bigger than anything I'd ever seen!" said X-2. X-2 started to cry. "I let you down, didn't I?" asked X-2. "Oh, Commander! The important thing, right now is your safe!" said Tyr'ahnee, hugging him.

When they let go, Tyr'ahnee said, "Don't worry, we can correct this. Just give it some time. We need to do some research. And find out where to find the Gem of Peace.".

"Ok." said X-2.

Meanwhile, the Dark Aurora was on the other side of Mars, looking around. It spotted a rock, picked it up crushed it. Then, it kept on going. When it made it to the other side, it saw the palace. Then it walked over it.

Inside, Commander X-2, Monty & Tyr'ahnee were both on the computer, researching. "Look! The Gem of Peace, Disintegration & Doom are all located in a volcano in Olympus Mons," said Tyr'ahnee when she found out the news that she ad just told X-2. M-3 walked in. Say, what's going on?" asked M-3. Then the roof came off! "AAAHH!" yelled X-2 & Tyr'ahnee when they saw it. "Does that answer your question?" asked Monty.. "I thought you knew of this." said X-2. "Yes, but, I've never seen it." said Tyr'ahnee. "What is it?" asked M-3. "WE'D BETTER RUN!" shouted X-2, looking straight up. Then they got out of the way just in time for The Dark Aurora to smash the computer to smithereens.

Then they took X-2's ship to get away. And they flew off of Mars.

Later, they arrived on Earth.

Then they went into I. Q.'s office, where Dodgers, Star Johnson & Cadet were having a meeting. The door opened. "I. Q., we have an emergency going on. Some how, The Dark Aurora is able to transport from one planet to another & it's stalling between Mars & Earth." said Tyr'ahnee. "Well, we were just talking about that." said I. Q. "Uh, it was that big thing we aw a few minutes ago, right?" asked M-3. "Yes, M-3. It was." said X-2.

"Well, come sit down & we'll finish the meeting." said I. Q. "Ok. Commander, M-3, come on." said Tyr'ahnee. "Who? Me?" asked X-2 & M-3. "Both of you." said Tyr'ahnee.

"It seems that the only thing we can do is fight or go on a suicide mission." said I. Q. "Either way, it's suicide, I. Q." said Tyr'ahnee. "Good point." said I. Q. "Why don't we turn it into a kitten?" asked Dodgers. Everyone glared at him. "What?" asked Dodgers. M-3 had a suggestion, as well. "Why don't we just hit it with every weapon we have?" he asked. "Because, it was made to fit stand any weapon. What makes you think that minor weapons would put a scratch on it?" asked Tyr'ahnee. "It is worth a try." said X-2. "I guess we have no choice." said Tyr'ahnee.

"Good, then, it's settled. If we can't beat it, we have to get the gem. But, maybe e can." said I. Q. "But, even if we can hurt it, how will we seal it without the Gem?" asked Tyr'ahnee. "Someone will have to get it." said I. Q. "I brought my most powerful weapons. I didn't want them destroyed. I use them to protect you." said X-2, pulling out his Jaguar Belt, his Equipped Jet Pack, his Power Ball Helmet & The Sword of Destiny.

"That was- wait! Did we forget to bring Onyx with us?" asked Tyr'ahnee. "Uh, oh!" said X-2 & M-3. "Come on, Cadet!" said Dodgers. "Dodgers!" said I. Q. "Hey, we need to help! And I'm sure that they could use all the help they could get!" said Dodgers. "G-Good point!" said Cadet. "Well, ok, let's go!" said I. Q. "I'll help! I'm willing to do it for the Protectorate!" said Star Johnson. "I'm in!" said Monty. "Great! So, everyone's in?" asked X-2. "Yah! It's plain to see!" said M-3. "LET'S GO!" yelled everyone, running out the door.

So, thus, they were on a mission: To Save Onyx, Earth & Mars From The Evil Dark Aurora!

On there way to Mars to stop the Dark Aurora, Dodgers, Cadet, Star Johnson, I. Q. Monty, M-3, X-2, & Tyr'ahnee were waiting to get there. "Cadet, you've set a course, right?" asked Dodgers. "Of course, sir!" said Cadet.

"So, you guys have your own ship, & you use it to fight crime?" asked Monty, still wondering a lot about there lives. "Oh, there's a LOT you don't know about the Protectorate, sonny!" said Dodgers. "He's right, you know. We've been doing this for a long time." said I. Q. "Yeah. If you'd like to join the Protectorate, your welcome." said Cadet. "It's ok. I'm gonna move in with M-3." said Monty.

"Really?" asked M-3. "Yah, I already told you that!" said Monty. -BEEP! BEEP!- "What's that?" asked Monty. "Oh, no! Where out of fuel!" said Cadet. Dodgers ran over to held land. "HOLD ON TIGHT! IT'LL BE A BUMPY LANDING!" yelled Cadet. "WHOOOOAAA!" everyone else shouted.

Dodgers & Cadet pulled the levers as hard as they could. Just before they crashed they pulled up enough to land safely. They got out ok, but the bad news was, they were on the other side of Mars.

"Well, that was quite a landing!" said M-3. "LET'S DO IT, AGAIN!" yelled Monty. "Wow! You HAVE been away!" said Dodgers. Then they heard something coming near. "Oh, no!" said Cadet. Then, they all turned & saw The Dark Aurora. It glared at them all. "RUN!" yelled X-2. They all started running. "What is that thing?" asked Monty. "I'll explain when our lives are not in danger!" said X-2. "Look! A small cave!" said Dodgers. "Quick! Get in!" said X-2. They all got into the cave. "It's dark in here, but at least it's-" said Dodgers. Then The Dark Aurora crushed the top off. "-safe?" Dodgers finished. Then they all ran off, again. "Where can we find something to hide in that that thing can't destroy?" asked M-3. "I don't know." said X-2. By the time they reached the palace, it was trashed & everyone was tired.

They all fell over. X-2 longed to keep going, but couldn't. They had been running for miles. "I've never felt so tired in my life!" said X-2.

"Wow! I never got this kind of exercise at home!" said Monty. "Well, then, I guess this is first." said X-2, still breathing hard. The Dark Aurora appeared behind them. "We have to keep going! That thing is going the destroy everything!" said X-2. "Your right. Come on!" said Tyr'ahnee. They got up & ran into the palace.

When they got in there, Onyx was playing with toy cars. "Onyx! Thank goodness, your alright!" said Tyr'ahnee, hugging him. "Onyx played with cars!" said Onyx, holding up a car.

Tyr'ahnee put him down & said, "Onyx, how did you survive?". "Onyx hid under the table & then the big black thing couldn't find Onyx. Then, he left & Onyx played with cars!" said Onyx. "Oh, Onyx, I'm just glad your ok." said Tyr'ahnee. Then, the Dark Aurora got above the palace & glared at everyone. They ran out side & tried to hide, but the Dark Aurora crushed everything they hid behind. "Hide behind that rock!" said Dodgers. The Dark Aurora crushed the rock before they could get to it. "Hide behind that other rock!" said Dodgers. Then, The Dark Aurora beat them to the rock, again. "Hide behind that tree!" said Dodgers. Then, once again, The Dark Aurora crushed it. "Ok, now, hide behind that-" said Dodgers. "SHUT UP!" everyone else shouted. They all looked up at the Dark Aurora.

Then, X-2 pulled out his Jaguar Belt. "I've had just above enough of this!" said X-2. He put on the belt, pressed the button & transformed. "ROOOOAAAARR!" yelled Claw Matadore. Then he put on his Jet Pack & Power Ball Helmet & jumped up onto a rock. "Alright, big guy! You & me!" said Claw Matadore. Then he jumped up & tried to claw it, but he went right through. "Huh?" asked Claw Matadore. Then he shot at it with bright blue lasers from his eyes. The Dark Aurora knocked it back to him. When it hit him, he fell over, with a bruise on him. "Wow! That's more powerful then when I shot it!" said Claw Matadore.

Then he jumped up into the air. "NOW, I USE MY SECRET WEAPON!" yelled Claw Matadore. He opened up all the missiles in the pack & shot every single one at The Dark Aurora.

The Dark Aurora put up a Force Field & the missiles bounced back at Claw Matadore. Claw Matadore jumped out of the way. "Whoa! That was close!" said Claw Matadore. "COMMANDER! LOOK OUT!" yelled Tyr'ahnee. "Huh?" said Claw Matadore. Then, as soon as he said it, The Dark Aurora smacked him onto the ground. "Owe!" said X-2. His belt got pulled off by the Dark Aurora. Then, The Dark Aurora made a giant ball of pure energy, called "The Big Ball of Destruction" & aimed it at them. Then it hurled it at all of them.

BANG!

The whole place was wrecked. X-2, Dodgers, Cadet, M-3 & Monty were lying on the ground, because they were hit. Star Johnson, I. Q. Tyr'ahnee & Onyx were on the side, watching. "Oh, my! Here, hold Onyx!" said Tyr'ahnee, giving Onyx to Star Johnson & running to help Commander X-2. His belt fell on the ground next to him, but far enough to be un-reachable.

"Commander! Are you alright?" asked Tyr'ahnee. "Yah… I'm… ok…, but, that thing is so powerful. Even our strongest weapons can't touch it!" said X-2. "I have a plan, & it's the only thing that could work." said Tyr'ahnee. She helped the others up. "Come on! Everyone! Get into one of the Martian ships!" said Tyr'ahnee.

X-2 grabbed his belt & followed. When they were inside, Tyr'ahnee asked, 'Monty, do you know how to work these?". "Yah, I think!" said Monty. "I'll do it!" said X-2. "But, Commander, your hurt!" said Tyr'ahnee. 'I don't care! I un-leashed this monster & I'm gonna send back to where it came from!" said X-2. He started the ship & they zoomed out into the sky. "Where to, my queen?" asked X-2. "Go to Olympus Mons, now!" said Tyr'ahnee. "Setting a course for Olympus Mons." said X-2.

When they got there, they all got out & Tyr'ahnee explained. "Me, X-2, & Monty were doing research, today." said Tyr'ahnee. "I helped!" said M-3. "And we found out how to seal The Dark Aurora. The volcano in Olympus Mons has three gems in it. One is Peace, one is Disintegration & the other is Doom. If we choose the right one, we can get out of there & save our planets." said Tyr'ahnee.

"Ok!" said X-2. "Commander?" asked Tyr'ahnee. He put his belt on. "I have just enough strength to get you guys up there." said X-2. He pressed the button, transformed & grabbed his queen's hand. "Ok, make a chain & then I'll jump!" said Claw Matadore. So, they did & Claw Matadore climbed to the top. A couple hours later, they were at the top. When they all let go, Claw Matadore pressed the button, again. Then, he passed out.

"Commander, are you ok?" asked Tyr'ahnee. She got no answer. "I guess he's tired." said Tyr'ahnee. X-2 tried to get up. "Very tired, your majesty. But, I'll keep going for you!" said X-2. "Ok, if you can. The Gems are at the very back of the volcano." said Tyr'ahnee.

"Oh, dear!" said X-2. "Huh?" asked Tyr'ahnee. "Saving means sacrifice!" X-2 whispered to himself. "Ok, everyone make a chain, again!" said X-2. They did & he jumped down. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Dodgers screamed. Then, he swung onto another platform. "Ok, let go." said X-2. "NO! DON'T LET GO! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I'M STILL DOWN HERE!" yelled Dodgers. "Hold on, Dodgers!" said X-2. Then, he pulled hi up.

A few hours later, they found the gems across a lava river. "I'll go." said X-2. "But, I thought-" said Tyr'ahnee. "It's ok. I can handle it!" said X-2. Then, he jumped across the river as Claw Matadore. Then he looked at the gems. "Oh, no! I can't remember which one's the right one! I've got to choose fast!" said X-2 to himself. He picked up the red one. "Uh, oh!" said X-2. The whole place started shaking. "Uh, uh, uh!" said X-2. Then, he put the red one back & he grabbed the yellow/white one. "Oh, fudge!" said X-2, when a fire alarm went off. The spot where the yellow/white gem was, was lighting a large flame. "One choice left!" said X-2. He grabbed the blue one. "Oh, wait! Now, I remember." said X-2. "Commander, come on!" shouted Tyr'ahnee.

"COMING!" he shouted back. Then he jumped over the river. "Come on!" said X-2, running by & grabbing Tyr'ahnee's arm. "Make a chain! Hurry!" shouted X-2. Then, he jumped up & climbed to the top, quickly.

Then, he & the others slid down the volcano & the mountain. Right on time for the volcano to blow. It spewed lava everywhere. They all got into the ship & took off!

A couple hours later, when they got back to where the Dark Aurora was, they landed in front of him. "Ok," said X-2. Then he pressed the button. "It's time to rap this up!" said Claw Matadore. "Good luck, Commander!" shouted Tyr'ahnee. "THANK-" shouted X-2, but then smashed into Dark Aurora. "OWE!" shouted X-2. The Dark Aurora grabbed him & through him into the sky. He landed on a ledge. "Oh, it's on!" said X-2. Then, he leaped up into the air & started trying to get the gem into the Dark Aurora, but The Dark Aurora kept knocking him back.

When the Dark Aurora had smashed him onto a ledge & X-2 was just about to pass out, Tyr'ahnee gave him advice that won the battle. "Commander! Let him grab you with the gem held out!" shouted Tyr'ahnee. "Hmm… good idea." said X-2 to himself.

He got up, jumped into the air over the Dark Aurora. "HEY, BLACKIE! COME AND GET ME!" yelled X-2. The Dark Aurora tried to get him, but he dodged. "HA! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?" asked X-2. Then the Dark Aurora tried to slap him, but he dodged, again. "GETTING KINDA SLOW, AREN'T YA'?" asked X-2. The Dark Aurora tried to grab him, but he dodged, bounced off of a rock, & pointed the gem at him while in the air, going towards him. The Dark Aurora grabbed him.

He stuck his head out of the Dark Aurora's grip. "You made a mistake there, Romeo!" said X-2. Then, in an instant, a radiant blue shine came from inside the Dark Aurora's paw. And it disappeared into the light, dropping X-2.

When he landed, he fell over. "Commander! You did it! The planet is saved!" shouted Tyr'ahnee.

"I really did, didn't I?" asked X-2. "Yes! You did! And what you did saved us all!" said Tyr'ahnee. "Thanks! You can congratulate me later, right now, I need a nap." said X-2. Then he passed out. "No problem." said Tyr'ahnee.

A few weeks later, X-2 was all better, & Monty & M-3 were roommates. "Well, that was quite a fight we won a few weeks ago." said Monty. "You bet… roommate!" said M-3. "He can't get over that, ca he?" asked X-2. "No! I can't! But, I don't care!" said M-3.

"Hey, Commander, guess what?" asked Tyr'ahnee. "What, my queen?" asked X-2. "I got a news report that your song that you submitted to Scheduled sons Company is scheduling a concert for you & I to sing, together!" said Tyr'ahnee.

"Neat!" said X-2. "It's scheduled for tomorrow!" said Tyr'ahnee." "Also neat! I'd better start practicing!" said X-2. "I hope you get an award for it!" said Tyr'ahnee.

The next day at Scheduled Songs Company, at X-2's rock concert…

"IN THIS WORLD, ONE THING'S TRUE: THERE'S NO REPLACEMENT FOR YOU!" sang X-2, finishing his song. Everyone cheered. "ENCORE!" yelled Tyr'ahnee, Duck Dodgers & Cadet from the audience. "WOO!" yelled M-3 & Monty. "Well, ok, if you insist!" said X-2. Then he started playing his guitar. Then he sang:

"I've known you for a long time

Some people would bet a dime

On you, from me

Now, I'm lonely…

Is there anything,

I could do to get you back?

I'm lost without you

I can't replace you in my heart

Not happening, not gonna start

I'm lost without you

I can't replace you in my heart

Not happening, not gonna start

Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah!

If you lie down with the dogs

You may end up with fleas

But, if you do what's right

You'll come out flea-free

I'm lost without you

I can't replace you in my heart

Not happening, not gonna start

I'm lost without you

I can't replace you in my heart

Not happening, not gonna start

Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah!

I'm lost without you…

I can't replace you in my heart…

I'm lost without you

I can't replace you in my heart

Not happening, not gonna start

I'm lost without you

I can't replace you in my heart

Not happening, not gonna start

I'm lost without you

I can't replace you in my heart

Not happening, not gonna start

I'm lost without you

I can't replace you in my heart

Not happening, not gonna start

Oh, yeah! OH, YEAH!

IN THIS WORLD,

ONE THING'S TRUE

THERE'S NO REPLACEMENT FOR YOU!".

The audience cheered & X-2 had a great feeling. When the concert was over, a man handed X-2 a CD that had his song on it. "eat!" he said, taking the disk. "This will be going nation wide. "Also neat!" said X-2.

Then, the others came out of the audience & congratulated him. "WELL, I have to admit, that was pretty cool, Commander X-2." said Dodgers. "DOUBLE NEAT! YOU FINALLY REMEMBERED MY NAME! WO HOO!" shouted X-2, as he jumped into Dodgers' arms. "What's so neat?" asked Dodgers. "Never mind! Let's go home & grab a hotdog!" said X-2, proud of himself. "Ok!" said Dodgers. Then, they did.

Later, at Mars… "Wow! That was the coolest concert ever!" said M-3. "You bet!" said Monty. Then they did a high five. -DING! DONG!- "Who could that be?" asked Monty & M-3 at the same time. "Tee hee!" they both said. X-2 opened the door. And to his surprise was his old rival, Commodore B-5. "Hey! What are you doing here?" asked Commander X-2. "I want to move in & I bought your CD! It's cool!" said B-5. "Well, what a day! First, I stared in a rock concert & now you show up… oh, whatever! Come on in! I made pizza!" said Commander X-2. "WOO!" said B-5, jumping into the air. Then they both went in. "Wait. Your not planning anything, are you?" asked X-2. "Nope! Not this time!" said B-5. "Hmm… works for me!" said X-2.

Later, at the Protectorate Headquarters, Dodgers & Cadet were doing there job. On Mars, M-3, X-2, B-5 & Monty were all doing there's.

Meanwhile, on Mars… "Commander, can you make me sandwich?" asked Tyr'ahnee. "Sure, my queen! Anything for you!" said X-2. Then, he tripped over banana peel & spilled the sandwich on M-3. M-3 started laughing. Then, all of them laughed.

"Dodgers, can you go take out the trash?" asked I. Q. "Sure!" said Dodgers. "Wow! You've never been so obedient!" said I. Q. "Well, I am, now!" said Dodgers. "Wow! Captain Dodgers!" said Cadet. "Yep, that's all me-WHOA!" shouted Dodgers, tripping over banana peel. I. Q., Cadet & Star Johnson all laughed.

Up in the stars, the sky looked more clear & beautiful than ever.

Ends credit 'bloopers':

Dodgers: Dodgers was in a room filled with pizza. "Oh, my! You'll take a long time to eat… NOT! Ahaha!" said Dodgers.

Cadet: Cadet was in the Headquarters. "C-Cadet, have you seen my common sense? I can't find it anywhere! Tee hee!" said Cadet, pretending to be Dodgers.

I. Q.: Well, you heard it here, folks! Dodgers is a hero AND a moron!

Commander X-2: I LOVE PARTYING WOO HOO!

B-5 & M-3: "Oh, this must be broken! I can't read a thing!" said B-5, trying to read a stack off papers, backwards. M-3 came in. "Try reading the front side." said M-3. He turned it around. "Oh…" said B-5.

Monty: "Roll over! Sit! Do something, you stupid cat!" shouted Monty, trying to train a cat tricks.

The End.


End file.
